1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) field, more particularly, to an LCD using optical fibers as backlight sources and the backlight module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, most of backlight modules in a liquid crystal display (LCD) takes an original light source, which illuminates by energy like electrical power, as a backlight source, for instance Light Emitting Diode (LED), Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), etc. The LED is broadly applied as a backlight source in a backlight module on account of its high power-saving. With more and more consciousness for power-saving and enviromental protection, a reduction of power consumption of a backlight source in a backlight module is necessary. Therefore, it needs to lessen a number of original light sources to reduce power consumption of a backlight source or takes a new-type energy-saving light source as a backlight source in a backlight module to achieve power-saving.
Taking ambient light (like sunlight) as a backlight source in a backlight module is a new power-saving proposal. It needs no original light sources from power or decreases a proportion of original light sources in the power-saving proposal so that it saves energy substantially. Nowadays, a feasible way is to collect ambient light and then guide the light into a backlight module as a backlight source via a plurality of optical fibers. But, here is a problem to solve that how to effectively guide ambient light into a backlight module via optical fibers and ensure at the same time that the light is evenly distributed to a backlight module.